Kopflos
by Duffy Supernova
Summary: OS - Sherlock hat es mit einem Experiment mal wieder zu weit getrieben.


**Titel: **Kopflos**  
>Autor: <strong>Duffy Supernova**  
>Summary: <strong>Sherlock hat es mit einem Experiment mal wieder zu weit getrieben.**  
>Feedback: <strong>Wird mit imaginärer Schokolade belohnt.**  
>Notes: <strong>Ein kurzer OS. Erster Post im Sherlock-Fandom. Entstanden in einer schlaflosen Nacht.

* * *

><p><strong>Kopflos<strong>

„Verdammte Scheiße! Sherlock!", fluchte der ehemalige Armeearzt, der gerade das Badezimmer betreten hatte und sogleich wieder hinausstürzte.  
>„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", kam es gelangweilt von der Couch vor der angeschossenen Wand. Sherlock, der die Hände nachdenklich zusammengelegt hatte, öffnete nicht mal seine Augen.<p>

„Dort in der Wanne", begann John Watson aufgebracht und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „liegt ein kopfloser Körper." Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht loszuschreien. Diesmal war sein Mitbewohner eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Gut beobachtet.", antwortete dieser nur und zeigte keine Anstalten der Regung. „Haben Sie gefühlt, ob das Wasser noch warm ist?"  
>John öffnete entgeistert den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, immer noch nach den richtigen Worten suchend.<p>

„Sherlock, schaffen Sie 'sofort' diesen Körper hier raus. So geht das nicht weiter!", erhob er nun doch seine Stimme. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und starrte nun hoch an die Decke. „Also haben Sie nicht die Wassertemperatur gefühlt, schade.", kommentierte er trocken und ließ Johns Anliegen völlig unbeachtet.  
>„Sherlock, hören Sie mir endlich zu! So geht das nicht weiter. Sie können doch nicht einfach eine kopflose Leiche in der Badewanne deponieren!", begann John seinem Ärger Luft zu machen und hoffte endlich auf eine Reaktion des immer noch still daliegenden Consulting Detectives.<br>„Oh nein, keines Wegs kopflos. Der Kopf liegt im Kühlschrank, neben der Milch."

Wieder stand John der Mund offen. „Im Kühlschrank? Sind sie Wahnsinnig?" „Ja wo denn sonst, in der Mikrowelle liegen ja noch die Hände." Schwungartig setzte sich Sherlock auf. Der geöffnete blaue Morgenmantel hing links und rechts neben seinen langen Beinen über die Sofakannte. Die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abstützend, legte er die Fingerspitzen wieder aneinander. Entgeistert schüttelte John den Kopf und sah sich sprachlos um. „Hände? In der Mikrowelle? Was haben Sie mit meinem Mittagessen gemacht, das ich dort reingestellt hatte für heute?", antwortete er schließlich entsetzt, konnte Sherlock aber ansehen, dass er es lieber nicht wissen wollte.

„Ich teste die Magenfunktion bei konstanter Temperatur toter Organismen.", brachte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich zum Ausdruck. John hatte das Gefühl das seine Magenfunktion wiederrum gleich aufgeben würde, wenn er sich noch mehr davon anhören würde müssen, wohin Sherlock sein Mittagessen verfüttert hätte.

„Das ist mir egal. Entsorgen Sie dieses….dieses...Chaos an Extremitäten."  
>„Das ist ein wichtiges Experiment, dass kann man nicht so einfach abbrechen.", versuchte Sherlock sich zu verteidigen und hatte nun den Kopf in Johns Richtung gedreht, sonst an seiner Körperhaltung aber nichts verändert.<br>„Ich kann aber nicht auf Toilette, wenn…", begann John, führte ihn dann aber anders zu Ende als geplant. „Schaffen sie einfach die Leiche hier weg!"

Sherlock stand auf und ließ einfach über den kleinen Couchtisch rüber. Der dünne Morgenmantel schwang wehend um seine Beine, als er zu dem gegenüberliegendem Kaminsims ging und den Schädel in die Hände nahm. „Er wird ihnen schon nichts weg gucken!", scherzte er blasphemisch und bohrte dem Schädel mit einem seiner dünnen Finger in einer leeren Augenhöhle herum, bevor er über die kahle Schädeldecke pustete und eine feine Staubschicht aufwirbelte.

Mit den Nerven am Ende, John war kurz davor aufzugeben, fuhr dieser sich fahrig mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und seufzte.

„Werden Sie jemals auf mich hören, Sherlock?"  
>„Vermutlich nicht."<br>Kurz herrschte zwischen den beiden Streitenden Stille. „Nur noch bis heute Abend, dann ist alles verschwunden.", besänftigte Sherlock John und platzierte den Schädel wieder behutsam auf dem Holz.  
>John starrte ihn an. „Danke. Wehe wenn nicht!" Wenigstens würde der Wahnsinn diesen Abend schon ein Ende haben und sich nicht über Wochen in die Länge ziehen, wie es schon oft genug vorgekommen war.<p>

John drehte sich um und ging wieder die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf. Auf halber Höhe blieb er jedoch stehen und drehte sich um.

„Wir haben tatsächlich Milch im Kühlschrank?"

„Und Bohnen!"


End file.
